Xion
Xion is Disel and electricity motivated Reality struggling in the midsts of a great World War. Air power has over shadowed all other travel and combat and the smoke and airplane filled skies of Xion are grey an daunting. Estimated Time: 1932 Description It is a time where the world thrives on the beginning of electricity and Diesel power. The Assembly line is now in effect, and mass production is possible. It is a grand of building and production… or is it. People working in dank factories, prohibition in effect. The great war is still going on, while organized crime at home thrives. The Citizens of the world of Xion find themselves in a dieselpunk dystopia. The Great War has been brought into our own country in places. With industry booming, all factions in the war are now making airplanes and using them for intense warfare. Chicago has become a bastion for America, a fortress that is locked in the middle of the country; it should take planes quite awhile to come in from either side, so all operations are staged out of Chicago. The Nazi’s are starting as well however this time they are working more in the Shadows and pulling the strings behind Germany’s operations. Chicago booms with life, there is all kinds of entertainment, Everything from dancing flappers and Jazz, to Stage magic and Vaudeville. However within the veins of life of the city comes the deep darkness of corruption and neglect. Child labor and prejudice are just a few of the atrocities that are present, a corrupt police force that has been trained to look the other way, as the Mafia spreads their power more and more. Factions THE ALLIED NATIONS USA, United kingdom (British empire), France, Greece Each of the countries involved in the allied nations have something different to bring to the table. It’s the first war of its kind to be fought on all different fronts, it’s been going on for about 6 years now with no end in sight. The allied nations however are firm and trust one another. Originally starting with Italy as part of their ranks, they soon lost them after being conquered by the Axis. They are all currently working hard to hold France in, since it is so close to one of their core countries, and there are losses every day because of it. THE AXIS POWERS Germany, Italy, The Netherlands, Turkey, Japan Wanting to take control for themselves after making a few politically charged Assassinations, Germany has decided to take the world by storm by making an attack on all fronts. Germany managed to gather a lot of factories together and unleash attacks using lots of aircraft. They currently have the strongest air force to date, it takes the Royal air force and the US air force combined to put a threat to them. When they took over Italy they started building a strong basis for their navy as well, branching it out into the sea until just about every port in Italy was consumed by German military. The Axis fight a war on both sides, but are slowly taking ground. They’ve managed to conquer the most within the shortest amount of time, and they are also the ones who dragged it out this long, and plan to finish it. Recently the German military has brought an odd faction aboard for their special investigations. The Nazi sector of the German Military and political system is starting to spread. They have ways of making things more efficient in their own countries, and find it easier to operate under war time conditions. THE SOVIET UNION Russia, Finland, China The Grand Soviet union has formed after all the fighting and distress in earlier times in Xion. They have managed to build up the grandest army, and a giant navy. Currently Falling under the Rule of Stalin. The Soviets have managed to take China, and have spread their communist rule throughout it. Thousands of people are killed every day with their failure to comply to the ways of communism, but most of it is never seen by anyone outside of the country and none of these terrible deeds ever make it out. Their foot soldiers are some of the strongest in the world, they have used trans-dimensional technology to gain more weaponry and are developing at a more rapid pace than that of the Allied or the Axis. Huge factories with bellowing smoke, and workers who get paid close to nothing, toil all day to push out tanks, shock trooper weaponry, and airships. The Russian air force is slowly growing, focusing less on that of single attacks, but more on mass bombing. It is estimated that if they managed to fully equip their army, then mobilize into Axis territory, the Axis who are currently winning the war, would fall in days. Now everyone is curious, what are they hiding? What are they waiting for? - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Realities Category:Multiverse